iSamantha
by LucyCullen123
Summary: Freddie wants Sam to start using manners...knowing Sam, we know that's not gonna happen...or is it? Rated T for...Swearing and licking and such...:P One shot :P I do NOT own iCarly!


**Hey guys :) I am writing this at like, midnight so sorry if there are any mistakes or anything REVIEW!**. **Please? ...PLEASE REVIEW!**

Me and Carls were sitting on her couch watching the Girly cow marathon when Freddie walked in,  
>'Hey Carly' he said,<br>'Hey Freddie' she replied looking at him and giving him a little smile,  
>'Yo, Freddo!' Spencer called from his room down the hall,<br>'Hey, Spence' Freddie called back. He walked over to the couch and threw himself next to me. He leant down to my ear and whispered huskily,  
>'Hey Samantha'<em> I don't know what's up with him lately. He keeps calling me Samantha and he won't stop. I can't beat him up, because annoyingly those days he spent at the gym paid off, and he won't stop! It's really annoying. He also keeps, call me crazy, flirting with me..It's..um..grossing me out,<br>_'Sup dorkward?' I asked,  
>'Sam, could you at least try to be a little nicer to Freddie?' Carly asked,<br>'Yeah, Samantha' he whispered into my ear again. I shivered involuntary, 'that wasn't very nice' he said. I swallowed,  
>'Stop it' I spat through my teeth,<br>'Stop what Samantha?' he asked,  
>'Calling me Samantha!' I snapped,<br>'But I like that much better than your old name' he said, 'I think Samantha's a beautiful name' his low voice purred in my ear,  
>'I. Don't. Like. It.' I forced through my teeth,<br>'Agh!' we heard coming from Spencer's room causing us to turn out heads,  
>'What happened?' Carly called,<br>'Agh! Fire!' he said,  
>'I'll be back guys' she said, grabbing the fire extinguisher and running to his room. I rolled my eyes and got up to get some ham. Freddie stood up and followed me to the fridge.<p>

FPOV

'Dude, what do you want?' she asked, looking in the fridge for her ham, I presume,  
>'You' I stated. She turned back to me, red in the face. She rolled her eyes at me. She finally spotted her ham on the top shelf. She reached for it but she couldn't get it. She jumped and reached but she still couldn't get it. She started jumping repeatedly for the ham. I couldn't help but glance at the slither of skin that showed as her shirt rose up when she reached. She sighed and gave up and turned to me,<br>'Dude, ham' she commanded,  
>'What did you say Samantha?' I asked,<br>'Ok, seriously dude, kill it with the Samantha thing!' she shouted, 'and I need you to get my ham' she said,  
>'Say please' I directed,<br>'What?' she asked, like I'd just spoke a foreign language,  
>'You have to say please, Samantha' I said, 'Otherwise, I won't get it for you'<br>'Fredddork, please get my ham for me' she said, with an angry face. I decided to ignore the Freddork comment,  
>'Thank you' I said and I reached up and brought her ham down with one hand, 'There you go' I said, handing it to her. Hey eyes widened at the ham and she took it right from my hands and set it on the table. She started eating it, 'Samantha?' I asked and she turned to me with an angry expression on her face,<br>'What?' she muffled out,  
>'Aren't you gonna say thank you?' I asked. She stopped eating, looked up for a while, breathed in and-<br>'No' she carried on eating. I walked over to where she was standing and took her away from her ham and pinned her against the wall with my body pressed tightly against hers. She whimpered as I took her away from her ham,  
>'Samantha, say thank you' I said, gently,<br>'No' she said, she raised her hand, about to hit me but I grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head on the wall. She brought up her other hand and tried again. I did the same thing with that one,  
>'Samantha, it is polite to say thank you when someone does something for you' I said, slightly more snappy now,<br>'Well, I'm rude' she said, pulling at my hands grabbing hers, trying to get away,  
>'Oh, I know that' I said, smirking, 'Say thank you' I said,<br>'No' she said. Stubborn girl. I leant in to her face and licked my lips close to her ear so she could hear. I felt a shiver run through her as out body's were close together,  
>'Samantha, please say it' I said, licking from the bottom of her neck up to the bottom of her ear, 'please?' I asked,<br>'N-no' she stuttered, I knew she was close to breaking,  
>'Please?' I whispered in her ear and then I licked up her ear and sucked on the lobe. I heard her emit a soft moan. I smirked, 'Can you do this one little thing for me?' I asked again, trailing my lips from her ear lobe round to her cheek and kissing it, 'Come on? Please?' I asked, again. I knew if I got her dazed enough she would say it. I know it seems like nothing but saying thank you? For Sam? It's a big deal! She let out another moan and tried to move her hands down again. I kept a firm hold on them, and she moaned when I kissed the corner of her mouth,<br>'Thank you, Freddie' she whispered. I smirked and pulled away,  
>'Thank you Samantha' I said, 'That's all I wanted to hear' I smirked and sat back on the couch again. I watched her come out of her trance like state and come to. She looked around for me and then spotted me. I smirked at her and she advanced toward me,<br>'What the fu-' she started but then Carly and Spencer came out from Spencer's room, both covered in white powder from the fire extinguisher,  
>'Carly, do you know how to use one of those?' I asked, gesturing to the res fire extinguisher in her hands,<br>'I do now' she said dropping it on the floor, 


End file.
